ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Disney University Promotional Film
Have you ever wanted to star in your favorite Disney or Disney.Pixar films?Well,now you can at(Drumroll)DISNEY UNIVERSITY! Yes,at good ol' Disney University you can prepare for your future carrier as a character in your Disney or Pixar movie of your choice. Girl 1:At Disney University,I feel like a character! Inside our uniquely designed building lies a whole new world of classes for both Heroes(Camera shows a boy acting like Simba,roaring on a structure of Pride Rock) or Villains(Camera shows a girl handing a fake poison apple to another girl who was dressed as Snow White). Boy 3:At Disney University,I can express the true me. In each of our significant classes,Disney University is sure to bring out the kid in all of our pupils.You can learn to fly with coach Peter Pan in our Faith,Trust,and Pixie Dust class(Tinker bell pours some pixie dust on a boy,the boy leaps and flies around the room),try your hand on conducting a hot crustacean band with conductor Sebastian in our Little Mermaid Court Composer class(A girl conducts a lobster drummer,a carp trumpeter,and a manta ray guitarist),or even build your own memory scanner or time machine in the Lewis Robinson Inventive Science class(two boys test out the flying car they made a few minutes ago). Girl 1 and Boy 2:At Disney University,we can get healthy and active. The lunchroom at Disney University serves some of the finest food in history.Whether your a meat lover or bug devourer(Banzai,Mufasa,and Simba serve roasted zebra,hippo,and antelope to a boy while Timon and Pummba serve cooked beetles on a stick and worms with grub sauce and roaches on top to a girl) or Chinese kind of person(Mulan and Mushu serve dumplings,noodles,and a cup of green tea to a boy as he gave a thumbs up to Mushu)Disney University has food that will satisfy your appetite. Outside the university,you can get active and stay active with sports and activities that will have you sweating in no time.You can race with Lightning McQueen and Mater in our Radiator Springs Racer class(A boy drives across a Finnish Line while McQueen waves down a checkered flag),try your hand at archery with concealer Merida at our Bear and Bow Archery class(a girl shoots a bullseye with her tan bow and arrow set as she did a fist pump),train for the Scare Games at our Monsters Inc.Scare Games class(Mike tells the kids what scare pose they should do),or be a cowboy or space ranger in training with Buzz and Woody in our Toy Story Friend in Me class(A boy spins a lasso while another boy flies with his ranger jet pack). Principal Mickey Mouse:Aw,gosh..we also have planned a special celebration for the last day of college.Their's going to be desserts from all over the world,movies,and the biggest firework celebration anyone has ever scene(Camera shows the students oohing and ahhing at the sight of the fireworks) Oliver(from Oliver and Company):We're working for our better tomorrow..TODAY! Everyone:We're Disney University!!!!! Where can I go?Disney University.Where Imagination meets Fantasy. THE END